Skip Beat Oneshot Chasing Pavements
by Jinjiro Mitsu
Summary: Summary: Now that Kyoko has acknowledged her feelings for Ren, could she bring herself to admit it to the guy of her affections?


Chasing Pavements

Disclaimer: The song "Chasing Pavements" is by Adelle. I also don't own Skip Beat…if I did Ren & Kyoko would be kissing now. XD

* * *

Kyoko sat quietly on the passenger's seat of Ren's silver car. She had moved herself to the seat beside Ren after they've dropped off Yashiro-san at his apartment: she could not have the audacity of making her beloved sempai look like a chauffeur, though she knows that it would cause her another near death experience due to cardiac arrest seeing how close she would be to her beloved…sempai. She was getting more and more tensed by the second, sensing her predicament, Ren tried to engage Kyoko in small talk.

"Mogami-san" The actor said in a cool & calm manner. However, his mind was far from being calm. He took a quick side glance at the shy teenager beside him. "Mogami-san?"

"Ah hai (yes) sempai!" She jumped from her seat out of sheer surprise. "Gomen (sorry) Tsuruga-san. Could you repeat what you were saying? I'm afraid I was…distracted" Mentally, she sarcastically chastised herself, 'Distracted with thoughts of you that is!'

Ren just gave a brief smile while facing the road. He could never get enough of the antics of that fairy-obsessed girl. "Uhm, I said nothing really. I was just concerned because you were spacing out."

'Tsuruga-san was concerned? For me?' Kyoko thought. But she shook her head lightly trying to get those poisonous ideas out of her head & heart. Her actions never going unnoticed by the guy beside her who is hopelessly inlove with her.

For some time only the noise of the engine filled the air as both of them feel the awkward silence sink in the atmosphere. Occasionally, both would steal glances at the other. But like their hearts trying to get in sync, their actions were caught by the other. _Ba…thump_ two hearts finally found their rhythm. They just gave each other sheepish smiles.

"Mogami-san…" Ren started his statement but found no voice to continue.

"Hai, Tsuruga-san? What is it?" Her big & excited eyes intently looking at him.

"Ah maybe some other time." Ren saw that Kyoko was about to inquire about the matter, so he quickly changed the subject. "You like listening to music Mogami-san?"

Kyoko was curious as a cat on the supposed to be statement of Ren Tsuruga. But she felt that it was not her place to ask, after all she's only his kohai…only a kohai. She gave a curt nod at Ren.

"Let's listen to some English music then I think that could help you in your proficiency on the language. Who knows you might be able to use it as acting reference, ne (right)?" Ren slipped up his hand to the play button on the player, his eyes still on the road. Suddenly, the button seemed softer than it was supposed to be.

Kyoko, on the other side, forgets to control the creeping blush from her neck to her face. She was like a thermometer reaching its highest point. There was her small hand completely enveloped by Ren's larger ones. It seems that they both reached out to the player at the same time. The car skidded to a stop. Still, none of the two took their hands away from their current position. Ren was staring on their hands dumbfounded, as if he'd come across a weird organism.

"Uhm, Tsuruga-san…" She tried to pull out her hand but his hold tightened gently, at least not too tight to hurt her. He gave off sigh that signalled surrender. He at the same time guided Kyoko's hand to push the play button.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love_

Ren lowered their hands. Kyoko not the least bit to retaliate. He gave the girl one of his most sincere smiles, killing another platoon of Kyoko's demons. He felt her hand cringe a little. Finally, mustering his courage, "Actually, Mogami-san could you be my date?"

Kyoko's head was red & puffed like a boiling kettle before it exploded & re-created little mushroom clouds. She nimbly pulled her hands from his grasp, missing the warmth it provided. Ren resignedly let go, seeing that she's past her threshold. If he didn't let go, only kami-sama (God) knows the outcome.

Kyoko quickly tried to pull her soul which is flying out her mouth. Regaining her senses, she retorted, "But it isn't fitting for THE Tsuruga Ren image! The number one sexiest man in Japan! You must always be a bachelor image Tsuruga-san! What will your fans say?!" Kyoko was fuming about him not being careful of his image. Ren had to think of a reason….and fast. He didn't want to back down now that he'd taken the initial plunge, first of his supposed to be deeper plunges that will come next. This girl just pushes him to the edge!

When the words rolled out his lips, Kyoko nearly lost it! 'What? Date? Me?' she was mentally pulling her hair out while talking to herself quietly. She swore, she felt the floor beneath her liquefy! Her chest was tightening & she knew that it's her heart thrashing against her ribcage. Oh her heart can only take so much. "Mogami-san, it's actually a formal dinner party. Many people would be there. Mostly, you will be my escort…rather my muse, to be exact." Ren passed his half-baked excuse. 'I have got to call that organiser for the RSVP if she agrees…IF!'

"But Tsuruga-san you ALWAYS come alone." Kyoko reasoned. 'I thought it would be a date with only the two of us?! Re…Tsuruga-san YOU BULLY! As if! I also interpreted it that way!' Kyoko slapped herself in her head.

"Not alone actually, Yashiro was always there. But it seems he's too tired lately that's why I dropped him off earlier to let him get himself some rest." Ren countered. 'I better give Yashiro a heads up that I used him as an excuse, urgh that squealing fan girl, still just in case Mogami-san calls him.'

Kyoko thought of another reason, "But Tsuruga-san" a hint of sadness can be traced on her tone. "I can't accompany you. I am simply unworthy! I'm just a plain, boring, & no appeal girl." At her statement, Kyoko felt her chest tightened; her hands started fiddling with each other.

"Whoever told you that Mogami-san?" Ren icily said while he thought, '…because I am going to f**king kill him not before skinning him alive.'

Kyoko's looming evil aura & demons started appearing from her back. She balled her hand into a fist while spitefully saying, "That…that b*st*rd Sho-ta-ro!"

First things first, mentioning Shotaro or anything related to him in front of Tsuruga Ren is a NO-NO, Second, what could be worse than that coming from dear Kyoko? Kyoko's demons started to bask in the Demon Lord's presence. 'Ahhh such anger, such hatred. It feels too good that our bodies get tingly all over.' Kyoko's demons were living their moment. Kyoko quickly noticed Ren's change in attitude & felt that familiar fear of being hated by the person most important to you.

"TSURUGA-SAN GOMEN NASAI! For whatever I did honto (really) gomen nasai!" She was already halfway into a dogeza when she felt Ren's hand on her shoulder stopping her. Ren was giving her the gentlemanly smile.

Ren was having a hard time swallowing up the angst. He knew that more than anyone, Kyoko was sensitive about his moods. However, he cannot seem to figure out why she hasn't figured out his feelings for her yet. He tried to calm himself once more before saying, "So Mogami-san, can you do me a favour of accompanying me or not?"

Kyoko was scared, that gentlemanly smile of his has not disappeared. She felt herself gulp out of sheer nervousness. 'Say no! Say no!' Her inner-self was commanding her but what came out of her lips were, "Tsuruga-san, I would very much like to accompany you…" Ren's gentlemanly smile disappeared, much to her relief. "…but I don't have the clothes. If it's going to be a formal dinner party then I am afraid I am ill-prepared."

Ren just stared at her giving her a scoff. "There's still time." He said.

Kyoko started to blush, which made Ren's heart beat a little faster than he'd wanted it to. "Tsuruga-san I...I don't have the wardrobe. I don't earn that much to buy those things."

"That will also not be a problem." Ren swiftly got his phone, punched some buttons & made a call. "Yes, you're still open right? I'm in need of your help. Can we go over there? I'm sorry for the rush." Then the person on the other line talked some more. "Great! I will. Thank you very much!" He hanged up & started the engine. "It's taken care of Mogami-san."

"But Tsuruga-san! I simply cannot impose on you & those people! I am such an inconvenience!" Kyoko was beet red.

Ren was aware that she's hell bent on not accepting his offer. But what is so wrong with spoiling the girl you love? He reminded himself to thank his father later for imparting to him his quick-wittedness. With a determined look, he said icily while looking at Kyoko, "Mogami-san am I that repulsive for you? Are you so disgusted being with me that you are this averse?"

Kyoko's eyes widened; fear clearly in them. Ren is somewhat feeling guilty for using that underhanded tactic. "NO! Tsuruga-san I would never hate you! I would never! What gave you that idea?!" He noticed that she was getting panicky by the minute. Still he offered no response, causing her emotions to burst, "Tsuruga-san! PLEASE! You must've misunderstood my intentions!"

"And what am I supposed to feel Mogami-san? You could've easily said no & I'd understand instead of making numerous excuses as if being with me would be the last thing you'd want to do." He was starting to hate himself but it was Kuon acting up! He started driving the car to their destination.

"TSURUGA-SAN!" There was still no reply from him. Ren glanced at her & noticed that she was getting teary eyed.

'Sh*t!' He mentally scolded himself. He didn't want to make the girl cry so he had to do damage control. "What is it Mogami-san?" He said in a softer voice.

"Tsuruga-san" Kyoko was starting with her sniffs. Ren looked at her for a while & saw her watery eyes.  
He gave off a sigh, "Mogami-san I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look angry. I was not angry. Just tell me if you don't want to go. It's fine." He gave her a sad smile.

Kyoko started to bawl which startled Ren a little, "I'D GO OKAY!" Ren was having that mischievous snide. "I DON'T HATE YOU OKAY! YOU DON'T DISGUST ME! Tsuruga-san don't you ever get that idea!" Like a child basking in his little victory of having what he wanted he smirked.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san but it's still not clear to me. Will you go or not?" He said testing the waters more.

"I said I'd go! Now drive there quick or we'll be late!" Kyoko noticed that Ren was holding his mouth trying to keep himself from sniggering. Just then she realised how she has been bullied. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "TSURUGA-SAN!" she said while grinding her teeth.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. I said I'm sorry. Don't be mad anymore. Please?" He gave Kyoko the puppy look of Cain.

"Argh Bully!"

Five minutes of driving & more petty fights, Ren & Kyoko finally arrived at the dress shop. Kyoko was instantly mesmerized by the size of the store, the dresses available, the shoes, the make-up, everything was there. Ren saw that once again Kyoko, the inhabitant of magical land, has her mind fluttering.

'Maybe she's thinking that this is like the headquarters of fairy godmothers.' Ren thought & his assumption was not entirely wrong for it was what was in Kyoko's mind.

"Tsuruga-san how may we of service to you?" The shopkeeper professionally stepped towards Ren & Kyoko.

"We're going to a formal dinner. We only have an hour & a half. Am sorry for the rush Maki-san." Ren said apologetically. It was apparent that Ren was a patron of the store.

"Nonsense. That is more than enough time. Shall we proceed to your suit? You know Oshio-san of RMandy has always have something tailor made for you for occasions like these."

"Yes. Thank you very much." Ren walked a little farther from Kyoko to be out of earshot. He quietly talked to Maki-san, "Actually, I'm more enthusiastic to avail your services for her." Ren motioned his eyes towards Kyoko. Maki-san's eyes lit up. She thought, 'Finally, he's taking a girl!' Somehow the resemblance with Yashiro's fan girl persona is very apparent.

Maki-san whisked Kyoko away from Ren & brought her to the preparation room. Ren, knowing the store like the back of his hand, looked around not for a suit but for a dress. He could easily match his suit to the dress that she will wear, so his priority was to find a dress for his dear Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, if you want to take a shower you have 5 minutes. If otherwise we shall start with the make-up" Kyoko's eyes glistened with excitement which Maki-san found weird, making her back up a bit.

Kyoko took a quick shower, was dried, had her make-up done, had her nails painted, & any possible prepping up one can do. Maki-san handed her a dress. It was a silvery purple off-shoulder cocktail dress. It fell perfectly on her curves, which is to say she's not lacking in. She may not be as voluptuous as Shouko-san but she's definitely a babe on her own right. She wore strikingly purple heels. And to finish a look was a black wavy wig. She walked down the stairs & towards the entrance of the store where a familiar tall guy waited with his crisp gray suit.

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you_

She felt her heart beating loudly. "Sumimasen (excuse me) Tsuruga-san." He abruptly turned himself to her & stared for a whole minute.

'She looks so…so stunning.' He thought to himself. He gave himself the time to appreciate this beauty in front of him.

Kyoko was memorising every detail of Tsuruga Ren while thinking, 'Dashing…Charming…Prince' Kyoko giggled unintentionally but she caught herself before being obvious.

"Perfect" was what Ren said. This made Kyoko's breath hitched on her chest. "We're on time." Ren gingerly looked at his watch. Kyoko's heart rate was again soaring at cardiac arrest level. Any moment now she would not be surprised if she just dropped dead, literally.

Ren drove quietly to the venue which was not so far from the store. They reached there in about 7 minutes. Ren drove the car along the entrance of the hotel. Kyoko was about to open her door when Ren grabbed her hand which was reaching for the door. Kyoko felt like melting under his fiery gaze when he said, "Let them." He smiled, all the more making Kyoko curious as to how those lips feel. "Just relax tonight. Let me lead, princess."

Kyoko was stunned. 'Have I just been called Princess?' If not for her pride she would've swooned like she did back when she was fawning over Shotaro but no! She reminded herself to guard her heart vigilantly. One can never have too much of the good thing. She tricked herself into thinking that she was Cinderella that night. She would have the magic & she wanted to enjoy it, until it ends. At least she'd have the memory to cling on to. Kyoko closed her eyes & took a deep breath, when she opened them she's another Kyoko. A Kyoko who would confidently walk beside Tsuruga Ren: someone who would be a worthy company for him, someone who would not embarrass him, someone... She noticed her door being opened by the hotel personnel. Ren was already out of the car & was offering his hand to her. He gave her a smile which she returned. Ren undeniably noticed the difference in attitude of Kyoko & he whispered, "Am I with Mogami-san tonight?"

Kyoko looked surprised a little bit but schooled her face into a confident smile, "Yes you are with Kyoko. A limited edition, tonight only version of Kyoko. Why Ren?" He shot a shocked look at her & regained his composure. He never missed the lack of formality when she addressed him. Oh how he wished she could say that even when the night is over. "So Kyoko it is?" She gave him a curt nod. "Well, Kyoko I don't really mind which Kyoko as long as it IS Kyoko & not one of her characters from her dramas." She gave off a very feminine giggle which stirred the man in Ren. He thought how her voice would sound if…

"Ah Tsuruga-san! I'm glad you decided to come! It is always a pleasure having you in my events." A smartly dressed man approached them.

"Oshio-san, I'm afraid I used one of those suits." Ren said congenially.

"Gibberish! It was for you to use in the first place! Maki-chan told me already & I was elated that you'd be using those! Oh & who is this lovely girl you've brought. Odd you never bring one. I thought I could snag you tonight!" Ren paled noticeably while Oshio gave a hearty laugh. He directed his speech to Kyoko, "Need not worry dear. I've long given up on Renny-chan. He's all yours!" And then came another hearty laugh to which Ren joined in with an awkward chuckle.

"Renny-chan?" Kyoko innocently asked.

"Oh that's my pet name for him! So could I have your name my sweetheart?" Kyoko blushed at the mention Ren having a pet name & she wondered if she too could give him a pet name. Unknown to her she already did & that name was Corn.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko. It's a pleasure meeting you Oshio-san! I've had the honour of wearing your work tonight." Kyoko gave a slight bow to Oshio-san. Oshio-san scanned the poise of the girl & thought, 'She's model material. Hmnnn, definitely! Yes, yes. Great pairing already!" In his mind he's planning to make Kyoko the banner model for the female line of RMandy which he will launch soon.

While talking with the two, Oshio-san could not help but notice the adoring looks the both give each other while the other is not noticing. He had never seen that smile on Ren's face & the girl looks at Ren with pure affections. Oshio-san thought to himself, 'Ah young love. So that's why Lory's itching like a worm. Oh well in all due time.' Soon Kyoko & Ren heard his "Ta-ta darlings!" And like a butterfly he fluttered to his other guests.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

It was dinner time; Ren & Kyoko were happily eating & chatting the night away. They were, for the first time in their lives, NOT talking about work to each other. It seems that both of them are wanting to know more about the other, wanting to play a bigger part in each other's lives, wanting to be involved deeply.

"Ren! I never would've imagined! Oshio-san did that?! For real?!" Kyoko was chortling. Ren was telling her the story of when Oshio-san gave him a cheek slap with a matching feel of his buttocks.

They continued their chat. Honestly, Ren had never had a good time like this for a while, the same goes for Kyoko. It was a night where they could just relax, mingle, & chat. If Ren had known that it would be like this when he take Kyoko to formal gatherings then he would've done it sooner. If only he was not as half as a coward he is. It was a party where people don't really fuss about who you are, whom you're with, & why you're here. It's just a dinner for dinner's sake. Soon the ballroom was opened to willing dancers. Many have stood from their chairs & started whisking away the ladies. Ren was currently engaged in a conversation when suddenly…

"Sumimasen, beautiful Miss. May I have this dance." A guy stood beside Kyoko. Kyoko was a little bit surprised with the invitation.

'The nerve of the guy!' Ren was strangling the guy in his mind already. But seeing that he's still in a conversation & he had no right to control Kyoko. He just gave her a smile when she looked at him for permission. Kyoko shuddered with the gentlemanly smile but got the message easily. After all, it would be rude to deny a dance when asked so politely.

Ren was suddenly in a hurry to finish the conversation with the guy. He sighed out of relief when they were done but suddenly another one came! Ren could only muster up his irritation. He clearly wanted to throw the chair nearest to him & cripple that young teenage boy dancing with Kyoko. However, he also noticed that Kyoko was keeping herself on his line of sight, never changing areas to dance drastically & he was happy about it. Finally after another long 10 minutes the conversation was over. Ren briskly but elegantly walked towards Kyoko. It was already the third guy that danced with Kyoko. He tapped the boy's shoulder & said quietly, "I'm getting her back." The guy shivered, feeling the murderous & commanding aura from Ren.

"K-Kyoko-san it was n-nice dancing with you. T-Thank you for the opportunity!" Then the boy walked-ran to the other side of the room. Ren swiftly took his rightful place. He rested his arm of her waist firmly and the other met with her hand.

_I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it?_

"I wonder what happened with that guy. He was suddenly ill at ease." Kyoko innocently inquired.

Ren hid his smug look to the side before facing Kyoko & saying, "Maybe he ate something not to his stomach's liking. Ah biting more than what you can chew." Kyoko's eyebrows creased at Ren's somewhat cryptic speech.

"How was your conversations? You've been put off for quite long." Kyoko asked. In her mind she was complaining, 'Took you long enough! Hmpf! I wanted to dance but not with them obviously!'

"Nothing much. A little catching up & looking forward to work with you again matters." Ren started to relax & once again bask his eyes on the lovely presence before him. "I didn't know you could dance? So well, at that." He smirked at Kyoko.

'Argh that killer smirk!' Kyoko felt her cheeks heat up. She timidly answers, "I have many talents you don't know Ren." Ren gave a neutral "hn" amused by meanings he's assuming that were contained with her words. 'Little girl, you test my wisdom! Do you really want me to be a criminal?!' Kuon was rampaging inside Ren.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?_

Ren noticed that Kyoko was getting tired & so he said, "Hey, you're tired. Let's call it a night Kyoko." Oh how he relished that name roll out his lips.

"No. I'm not tired. I promise I am not." Kyoko was unrelenting. She never wanted the magical night to end. It was one chance she'd never have again.

"Come on Kyoko. I promise there'll be a next time. I will take you to parties until you're sick of it." He gave a hearty chuckle.

"You lie." Kyoko said & giving him cute pout, making Ren want to crash his lips to those enticing cherry lips.

"I didn't." Then he gave Kyoko a twirl.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?_

Kyoko indeed felt like a princess being twirled like that in a dance but what she hadn't anticipated was how the twirl would end. Ren grasped her waist with is arms tightly as her hand landed gently on his chest. They were dangerously close to each other. Kyoko was engulfed with Ren's scent while Ren felt Kyoko's breath over his neck. Suddenly both their bodies felt warm, every touch the movement of the other person does electrified their bodies & left a tingling sensation.

"Ren.." Kyoko muttered dreamily as she felt their faces getting closer.

"Kyoko, I…" Ren was cut off by Kyoko's, "Shh. Ren, I know this night will end so just let me say what I want to say. And I hope this does not disqualify me as your kohai." Ren just nodded, feeling a little lightheaded himself.

"Ren, I love you." Ren's eyes widened. He was stunned. For a whole minute he was unmoving.

Kyoko was shot by panic. "Tsuruga-san gome…" She was cut off when she felt Ren's lips gently kissing her. And as their gentle & innocent kiss proceeded to a more passionate one…

"Mogami-san." Kyoko heard her sempai's deep voice. "Mogami-san?"

"Ah hai (yes) sempai!" Kyoko realised that she was still in Ren's car. "Gomen (sorry) Tsuruga-san. Could you repeat what you were saying? I'm afraid I was…distracted" Mentally, Kyoko gave a sad sigh. All the while thinking, 'That would be so nice if it were true." Kyoko let out a quiet dreamy sigh as she missed the events which only happened in her head. She seems to be daydreaming a lot lately, ever since she's become aware of those feelings.

Ren said, "Uhm, I said nothing really. I was just concerned because you were spacing out."

"Mogami-san…" Ren clipped his own statement.

"Hai, Tsuruga-san? What is it?" Kyoko looked intently at Ren.

"Ah maybe some other time." Ren steered the wheel & the topic. "You like listening to music Mogami-san?"

She gave a curt nod at Ren.

"Let's listen to some English music then I think that could help you in your proficiency on the language. Who knows you might be able to use it as acting reference, ne (right)?" Ren reached for the play button but felt something else.

"Uhm, Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko becoming suspicious of the things happening around her. She thought, 'This, this event. I know this happened before.' She was searching her mind as to where had this happened. Then she recalled with a blush what she hoped would also happen next when she heard an, "Actually, Mogami-san could you be my date?"

And the song that played was the same song to which they danced to in her dream.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

* * *

Please review guys! It's inspiring when you know that people really read your stories. :) Thank you for your time!


End file.
